Mi Lindo Conejito
by Hiruma Uchiha
Summary: Por obras del destino, Bonnie se cruzara con un chico que no da buena espina, pero con el tiempo se dara cuenta que es lo que mas desea en el mundo...o no? Fonnie, MPREG mas adelante xD...disfrutenlo!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Como todos sabemos el primer dia de escuela puede aterrar a cualquiera, puede ser por como piensen los demas al ver como actuas, piensas o vistes o simplemente por hacer el ridiculo frente a todos, ganandote una reputación de gillipollas o algo peor, eso pensaba Bonnie...

Un chico de aproximadamente 16 años de edad, pelimorado con el mismo un poco largo cogido de una coleta, ojos carmin, contextura delgada y con un gran carisma, ese dia era el que entraba a '' Fazebear High School'' (lo siento no se me ocurrió otro nombre para la escuela xD) y estaba un poco nervioso, como toda persona en un nuevo ambiente...pero por su parte, su pequeño hermano Bruno estaba mas que feliz, estaba ansioso de que el autobus escolar llegase pronto, era un poco parecido a Bonnie, solo que su cabello era mas corto y azul, y su ojos eran de un alocado pero,lindo color esmeralda, era 2 años menor que Bonnie, y,le encantaba joder a su hermano, estaban en la parada del autobus...cuando Bruno empezo un pequeña platica con su hermano mayor...

-Oye, estas emocionado por ir a la escuela?- Pregunto el pequeño.

-Hmph...por que lo estaría?- Cuestiono el ojicarmin un tanto frustrado.

-Pues obvio para disfrutar de un nuevo aire no te parece?, ademas de conocer a muchos chicos y chicas lindos.- Dijo el peliazul con una mirada socarrona hacia su hermano.

-No lo creo enano.- Dijo Bonnie

-Por que?- Pregunto el menor

-Porque de seguro que llegas y haces algo estupido y me averguenzas frente a todos, si no te conociera diria que me acojona el que estes en mi escuela-Dijo Bonnie un tanto molesto.

-Oye! No seas asi conmigo idiota- Le reprocho su hermano.

-Eso te pasa por hacer de las tuyas pendejo- Recalco Bonnie.

En ese momento llego el autobus, los dos hermanos se dispusieron a subirse y encontrar un lugar en donde sentarse, al buscar podian ver que habia dos asientos pero separados uno de el otro, en el lado derecho de los asientos del autobus habia una chica de cabello amarillo, ojos purpura de tez trigueña, que vestia con una blusa blanca de manga corta, unos shorts rosas y unas converse negras, y al lado izquierdo de estos, habia una chica con cabello blanco ojos amarillos, tez blanca, y un vestido blanco con puntitos rosas y una blusa abierta encima de color crema, cada chica aparentaba la misma edad de los chicos, por lo que optaron cada uno por sentarse a lado de las chicas, por un lado Bonnie se acerco a la joven amarilla para ver si se podia sentar, la cual le brindo una sonrisa y dio unos pequeños golpes al asiento, indicandole que se sentara, lo cual Bonnie acepto, se sentaron juntos y la joven tomo la primera palabra...

-Hola me llamo Chica, es un gusto conocerte...-Dijo la peliamarilla mientras dedicaba otra sonrisa al chico pelivioleta.

-El gusto es mio, me llamo Bonnie.-Dijo regresandole el saludo.

-Y dime Bonnie, eres nuevo, este es tu primer dia?- Pregunto Chica alegremente.

-Pues...la verdad si, este es mi primer dia en esta escuela- Dijo Bonnie un .

-Jejej ya veo...no te preocupes, yo te ayudare a ponerte al corriente y adaptarte a la escuela vale?- Dijo Chica un tanto emocionada.

-Jejeje v-vale muchas gracias Chica...*Hmm jeje esta amiga si es buena gente, vale la pena ser su amigo, despues de todo, no he tenido casi amigos desde hace un tiempo*-Agradecio Bonnie y se dijo para sus adentros.

Por el otro lado estaba Bruno, quien se acerco a la chica peliblanca para poder tomar asiento a su lado, no sin antes preguntarle para no incomodarle al haberse sentado a su lado...

-Puedo sentarme?- Pregunto el chico ojiesmeralda de manera calida.

La otra chica volteo a ver a Bruno de manera rapida,puesto que estaba distraida mirando por la ventana del autobus.

-E-eh si claro...n-no hay problema adelante...-Dijo la pequeña un poco timida.

-Gracias...como te llamas?- Pregunto Bruno mientras tomaba asiento junto a la chica color miel.

-Ma-mangle...es u-un gusto...- Dijo la chiquilla colorada, a lo cual Bruno sonrrio.

-Jeje lindo nombre...el mio es Bruno un gusto-Dijo el chico ojiverde mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa calida a la niña, la cual fue correspondida timidamente. Y asi pasaron todo el viaje, ambas parejitas de amigos se iban conociendo mas, y la actitud de Chica hacia Bonnie se tornaba cada vez mas bromista y viceversa, al igual que Bruno y Mangle, la chica poco a poco fue dejando la timidez frente al chico que estaba a su lado, y asi entablaron una amistad un tanto acogedora, al llegar a la escuela y bajar del autobus ambos chicos quedaron maravillados por aquella arquitectura tan moderna que habia frente a ellos...puede que se viese pequeña desde afuera, pero por dentro...era una maravilla sin precedentes...

-Carajo...esta es mi escuela?- Pregunto Bonnie aun incredulo.

\- Jajaja efectivamente colega...- Dijo Chica siguiendole el juego.

-No puedo creer que mis padres se hayan tomado la molestia en meterme en una escuela de este calibre.- Decia Bonnie aun sin hacer caso omiso a lo que sus ojos presenciaban.

-Ya ves...pues eso quiere decir que te quieren.-Dijo Chica con una cara de felicidad en su rostro.

-Ya lo creo jeje...mejor entremos antes de que..-Dijo Bonnie al ser interrumpido por el sonido de una motocicleta aparcarse en el estacionaniento de aquella escuela.

Aquel motociclista bajo de su enorme vehiculo color carmesi, cabe agregar.

Iba rumbo a la entrada de la escuela, en eso se quito el casco, dejando ver a un chico de un hermoso cabello color rojo carmin, con unos dorados ojos capaces de hechizar, un cutis y nariz bien delineados y perfectos, era alto y llevaba puesto una chaqueta de cuero negra con una remera del mismo color, unos jeans negros y zapatos tipo militar del mismo color, todos se le quedaban viendo, chicas que gritaban su nombre, chicos que le envidiaban y otros que lo amaban, maestros y otros mas, pero Bonnie era el mas interesado, no sabia con exactitud por que?...pero no podia quitarle la mirada de encima, el pelirojo paso a un lado del chico pelivioleta, echandole una mirada, mas a este por alguna razon le ocurria lo mismo que a Bonnie se le quedo viendo por unos instantes, hasta que Bonnie rompio el contacto visual girando su cabeza al otro lado un tanto colorado, mientras que el mayor un tanto confundido dejo de lado al ojicarmin para seguir con su trayecto hacia la institucion, Chica no sabia el por que de esas miradas entre esos dos, pero seguramente ella tenia una corazonada que estaba dispuesta a afirmar...

-Oye...estas bien?- Pregunto Chica viendo que su amigo aun no reaccionaba y seguia con la cara volteada.

-E-eh?..que?- Pregunto Bonnie saliendo de su trance.

-Que si estas bien?-Volvio a cuestionar la ojipurpura.

-Ah...si si...estoy bien...-Respondio Bonnie al fin.

-Hmmm de acuerdo...mejor entremos o se bos hace tarde.-Dijo Chica empezando a caminar.

-Si, tienes razon.-Secundada por Bonnie.

Bonnie no sabia con certeza que era lo que pasaba, pero el estar cerca o entablar una mirada con aquel chico moreno, le revoloteaba en el estomago una bandada de mariposas, y estaba dispuesto a descubrir que era lo que incitaba a esos sentimientos salir a la luz, cueste lo que cueste.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Dejando de lado aquellas incognitas que rondaban en su cabeza, el pelimorado siguio con su trayecto hacia dentro de las instalaciones de la escuela junto a su nueva amiga, buscando el aula a la que le correspondia llegar, para su sorpresa era la misma en la que Chica estaba, lo cual le ayudaría a saber como adecuarse a ese grupo de compañeros de clase, al llegar al salon Bonnie no sabia en donde sentarse, por lo que Chica le sugirió sentarse a su lado, lo que Bonnie acepto gustoso con una sonrisa, ambos se sentaron en el tercer lugar de las dos primeras filas de derecha a izquierda, ambos empezaban a platicar acerca de la escuela, sus maestros y a algunos de los chicos del salon y de sus cualidades, tanto buenas como malas, Bonnie solo disponia de escuchar a Chica comentarle aquello, no se inmuto a mencionar palabra alguna, pues estaba fascinado de escuchar todo lo bueno que tenian algunos chicos del salon, y lo malo que tenian algunos, a la par que los demas alumnos empezaron a entrar al salon, el tiempo transcurrio y ya todos habian entrado al aula, a excepcion de el maestro y algunos alumnos...

Todos conversaban acerca de quien era aquel chico nuevo que platicaba amenamente con Chica a su lado, como era socialmente, que tenia buen parecido y se veia como una persona amigable. Despues de un rato el maestro hizo presencia en el aula, saludando a todos en ella, el maestro se dispuso a tomar lista un rato despues, recordando que habia un rostro nuevo entre sus estudiantes, se dirigio a tomar la palabra frente a estos...

-Alumnos, hoy tenemos a un nuevo integrante.-Comento a todos los presentes.

-Puedes ponerte de pie porfavor?- Pregunto el maestro a Bonnie quien asintio nerviosamente.

-Acercate al frente y presentate ante todos-Ordeno el profesor sutilmente.

-Hola a todos...m-me llamo Bonnie, es un gusto conocerlos-Dijo Bonnie mientras daba una reverencia con su cabeza un tanto apenado.

-Muy bien Bonnie...espero y puedas llevarte bien con todos-Dijo el profesor mientras le indicaba el sentarse nuevamente.

Tiempo despues de aquello, se inicio con las clases, y en un momento se vio abrir de golpe la puerta, mostrando a aquel chico pelirojo, al lado de sus amigos, haciendo algarabia, y dando risotadas, llamando la atencion de todos los presentes...a lo cual, el maestro los interrumpio...

-Hey! no pueden llegar un solo dia temprano y sin hacer escandalo?!-Pregunto enojado el maestro.

-Pero estamos aqui no?-Dijo un chico de cabellos amarillo cenizo, ojos grises y tez blanca, al lado de el pelirojo.

-Esa no es la respuesta jovencito!-Dijo el maestro con caracter.

-Si como sea...ya estamos aqui...siga con su clase- Dijo un chico de cabellos pardos y ojos azules mientras este se dirigia a su asiento.

-Hablaremos despues de clases...-Finalizo el maestro.

Mientras que el maestro continuaba con su leccion, los 3 chicos buscaban sus respectivos lugares...

Bonnie estaba concentrado en su cuaderno tomando apuntes, que ni habia tomado en cuenta que alguien estaba frente suyo...

-Que crees que haces?...-Dijo aquel pelirojo ubicado al frente de su pupitre...el mismo en el que se encontraba sentado el pelimorado.

-E-esto yo...-Dijo titubeante el ojicarmin...pues estaba apenado y con un poco de temor por la mirada que aquel chico de ojos dorados le brindaba en ese instante.

-Ese es mi asiento...-Dijo el ojidorado serio.

-L-lo siento...y-yo no sabia...perdon...-Dijo Bonnie muy apenado y un poco sonrojado mientras que a la vez con velocidad recogia todas sus cosas para buscar otro lugar donde sentarse.

-Buscaré otro sitio, lamento haberte quitado el tuyo.-Dijo Bonnie mientras se iba alejando.

Pero algo se lo impidio, su brazo habia sido agarrado por el chico pelirubi, el otro se impresiono ante aquel acto.

-Jeje no...descuida...puedes quedartelo, yo buscare otro sitio...por cierto me llamo Foxy-Dijo Foxy dandole una calida sonrisa al menor.

-E-es un gusto...mi nombre es Bonnie..-Dijo Bonnie correspondiendo aquella sonrisa un tantisimo sonrojado.

Cuando aquello se efectuo, los murmullos entre los alumnos no se hizo esperar, algunos cuestionando aquel acto...otros con risas disimuladas..pero ninguno parecia ser importante...tanto a los oidos del pelimorado como a los del pelirojo.

Toda la clase transcurrio normal, cuando el timbre sonó indicando que la hora del almuerzo habia llegado, todos los estudiantes habian salido del salon, menos Bonnie y Chica quienes preparaban sus cosas para poder salir.

-Vamos Bonnie...si no te apresuras se comeran toda la pizza- Dijo Chica con un puchero de queja.

-Si quieres ve siguiendo tú...aun tengo que terminar aqui...luego te alcanzo- Dijo Bonnie.

-Ok..pero date prisa...o me como tu almuerzo...-Dijo Chica mientras salia corriendo a la cafeteria.

Bonnie no hizo mas que soltar una pequeña risita, pero luego volvio a sus pensamientos, todavia no entendia el porque de que Foxy se le hubiese quedado viendo al comienzo de la escuela...y de porque le cedio el lugar de un momento a otro, y lo mas importante, porque se sentia tan extraño al verle o al estar cerca del pelirojo, eso era lo que rondaba de un momento a otro en la mente de Bonnie.

Quiso no darle mas importancia y decidio ir con su amiga en la cafeteria, salio del salon y vio como el pasillo estaba vacio...iba a emprender su camino, pero alguien le llamo por detras...

-Oye...-Dijo aquella persona.

Bonnie volteo para ver quien era, encontrandose con aquel pelirojo encantador.

-Oh...hola Foxy..-Dijo el menor un poco sonrojado y mirando hacia abajo.

-Como estas? jeje.-Dijo Foxy acercandose a Bonnie con una sonrisa picara.

-Amm bien...ahora tengo que ir con una amiga que esta en cafeteria...esperandome..-Dijo el ojicarmin a la par que retrocedia un poco en direccion opuesta a la de Foxy, arrinconandose contra unos casilleros que ahi se encontraban. Se encontraban uno un tanto cerca del otro.

-Por que tan nervioso?-Pregunto Foxy con una mano en los casilleros al lado de la cabeza de Bonnie y la otra sosteniendo su menton.

-Esto...yo...-Bonnie no podia articular palabra alguna, se sentia muy abrumado y extraño por la cercania entre ambos.

Foxy se acerco a estar a tan solo centimetros de su rostro.

-Calma lindura...no te hare nada...-Diciendo esto planto un beso en los labios de pelimorado haciendo que este se exaltara casi al instante.

Bonnie se demoro un poco en salir de aquel shock que le habia propinado el ojidorado, separandole con sus manos por el pecho suavemente...

-Esto...por que...por que me besaste?-Pregunto Bonnie un tanto confundido.

-Porque...tu..tu me gustas...-Dijo Foxy un poco ruborizado.

Bonnie estaba atonito, no sabia que responder, por un lado se sentia extraño con aquel beso, pero por el otro se sentia feliz sin razon aparente.

-Vaya...eso no...me lo esperaba..jeje-Dijo Bonnie sonrojado y rascando su nuca.

-Que dices...quieres ser mi novio?- Pregunto Foxy mientras me agarraba de la cintura.

-No se...apenas nos conocimos hoy...creo que es muy rapido.

\- Ya veo...no importa...pero...quieres ser mi amigo?-Pregunto nuevamente el chico ojidorado a la vez que daba otro beso en los labios de Bonnie.

-Si claro...pero no hagas eso...no en publico...me apena que puedan pensar los demas..-Comento Bonnie inseguro.

-No te preocupes no lo hare...aqui jeje- Dijo el pelirojo con un apice picaro.

-Jejeje ok...-Dijo Bonnie un tanto apenado.

-Oye tengo hambre...quieres ir a comer conmigo?-Pregunto el moreno.

-Claro...tenia que ir a buscar a Chica en la cafeteria para almorzar con ella...pero por que no nos acompañas?.-Sugirio amablemente el pelivioleta.

-Hmmm me parece genial...-Dijo Foxy sonriendo.

-Bien vamos antes de que se acabe lo bueno y dejen las sobras.-Dijo Bonnie aumentando el paso mientras empezaba a correr.

-Dale te sigo.- Dijo Foxy al lado de este.

Asi los dos, ahora amigos se encaminaban a toda prisa a llenar sus estomagos.


End file.
